A Snow Day
by AnotherAnonymousFool
Summary: ONESHOT. Based on a picture I found on tumblr. I have no idea who the artist is but it's absolutely fab so credit to whoever drew it I love it. So basically, everyone takes a day off to play in the snow and Marcy and Finn make a sled, much to their girlfriends' distaste. INCREDIBLY FLUFFY AND I DON'T EVEN CARE. MxPB and FxFP


**Okay, I saw this picture on tumblr and it's so cute that I wanted to write a one-shot about it. I don't know who the original artist is, but I'll put the picture up as the thumbnail for this story :3**

**Title: Snow day**

* * *

"Do we have to go out in this?" Marceline groaned, referring to the snow that was quickly building up outside Candy Kingdom's castle.

Princess Bubblegum sighed, tightening her scarf around her neck. She glanced in the mirror at herself.

She was wearing a pink hoodie that matched her hair, with a further matching scarf. On her head was a small purple beanie hat and purple jeans.

Marceline was wearing a red scarf and her grey and red jumper paired with blue jeans.

The vampire moved to stand behind the princess and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, resting her head on a pink shoulder and pouting.

"Don't give me that face." Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

Marceline stuck her bottom lip out further, nuzzling her face into Princess Bubblegum's neck.

"I mean it, Marcy." The princess chuckled. "Make sure you wrap up warm."

The vampire's hands began to travel across Bubblegum's middle while she kissed the princess's neck softly. "There's other methods of keeping warm, you know."

Princess Bubblegum flushed red as Marceline began to suck at her skin. She could feel the vampire smile into her neck as her body tensed up. "M-marcy..."

"The snow's not looking so fun now is it?" Marceline teased, her lips still connected to the princess's warm neck.

Bubblegum raised her hand to the side of her girlfriend's face, trying not to give in to the vampire's games. "Finn and Flame Princess are waiting for us, you know that."

Marceline raised her own hand to dismiss the comment before placing it back on the princess. "They won't care."

"You know how Finn gets when I let him down and we've been doing it frequently. We're going and that's final."

The vampire groaned yet again and lifted her head, placing it back on Bubblegum's shoulder, staring at their reflection in the mirror.

"Geez, you've gone pretty red Bonni." she smirked.

"Shut up, you butt." Princess Bubblegum flushed even redder and swatted Marceline's arm.

* * *

"Alright!" Finn yelled when he saw Marceline and Princess Bubblegum approaching the spot they had found in the plains of Ooo.

There were several hills around, perfect for sleds.

Finn was wearing a light blue ski jacket with his usual hat and matching blue ski trousers.

Flame Princess was wearing the same but in orange, the jacket was flameproof so she could hold Finn without burning him or melting the snow.

The burning princess gave a small wave to the girls, who were walking hand and hand towards her and the human boy.

Princess Bubblegum gave an enthusiastic wave back and broke free from Marceline, running over to them.

She threw her arms around Finn, almost knocking him off his feet. "Finn! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know." he laughed. "It's kinda lucky we had a snow day so you didn't have to run the kingdom."

"Flame Princess!" Princess Bubblegum greeted the other princess warmly. "How are you coping with being stabilised?"

Bubblegum was referring to the procedure she had performed on Flame Princess a few weeks ago so her relationship with Finn would be easier for them.

Her temperature had been lowered and she didn't fizzle out whenever she kissed him.

"It's...weird but I'll get used to it. It means I get to kiss this little cutie." she smiled, linking arms with Finn.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah...it's nice, thanks Peebs."

"That's cool, you know. Just ditch me." A voice came from behind Princess Bubblegum, who was talking to Flame Princess.

"Marcy!" Finn yelled, hugging the vampire tightly around her middle.

"Ooft." she grunted when Finn connected with her stomach. "How you doing, dude?"

"Mathematical!" he pulled away and punched the air, Marceline rolling her eyes.

"Same here, dude, same here." she smiled. "Yo, FP." she raised a hand to Flame Princess who reciprocated the gesture.

Princess Bubblegum was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a snowball.

She turned around to find Marceline and Finn almost on the floor laughing.

"Good one, Marcy." Finn chuckled, pausing his laughing fit to high five the vampire.

"Who the lump threw that?!" The pink princess hissed.

Flame Princess gave a little laugh at the pair of pranksters who actually were on the floor laughing by this point.

Marceline immediately stood up, gave a neutral, confused look and pointed at Finn, who did the same.

Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes at the pair and bent down to pick up a handful of snow.

The burning princess pulled her ski jacket up to partially cover her face, knowing that chaos was about to ensue.

Finn also ducked out of the way to stand next to his girlfriend as a massive snowball hit Marceline in the face.

"Bonni!" she yelled, laughing through her shouts and pulling clumps of snow out of her long hair.

Princess Bubblegum laughed at Marceline's reaction.

The vampire charged at Bubblegum and knocked her to the ground, pinning her down as they both landed in snow.

"M-Marcy!" Princess Bubblegum laughed as the vampire picked up a handful of snow and dropped it on her face. "Agh! It's really cold!"

Marceline smirked and used one hand to swat the snow away from her girlfriend's face.

"No fair!" Bubblegum yelled.

"Uh, yeah, you threw one at me!" Marceline protested, carefully stroking Princess Bubblegum's face to remove the remaining snow.

"You started it!"

"Well, now I'm finishing it!" The vampire leaned down and kissed Bubblegum deeply, smiling as the princess wrapped her arms around her neck.

Much to Princess Bubblegum's dismay, Marceline pulled away from the kiss.

"Your hands are cold, baby. Did you bring gloves?" The vampire pulled Bubblegum's hands from around her neck and ran her own fingers across them.

The princess nodded and pushed herself up from the snow, being pulled up the rest of the way by Marceline, who was already standing up.

Bubblegum pulled a pair of purple mittens on over her hands and wrapped one around Marceline's hand, moving closer to her girlfriend.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe, Finn?" Flame Princess called from the top of the hill.

Finn and Marceline had gone back to the treehouse to get some parts to make a sled.

The sled was dark grey and as dangerous as it looked.

Flame Princess was the first to volunteer to go on it and Marceline was more than up for it.

She sat behind the burning princess and glanced down the huge hill at Finn and Princess Bubblegum.

Finn was waving his arms in the air at them and Bubblegum had her arms crossed, smirking.

"If you get hurt I'm not helping you!" she called up the hill to Marceline.

"They won't get hurt." Finn assured the princess.

The boy couldn't pick up on female emotions very well, but he could tell that Bubblegum was actually worried about the pair, who were edging closer to the brow of the hill.

"They'd better not." she mumbled.

"You ready?" Marceline asked, placing a hand in the snow to steady the sled.

"Now or never." Flame Princess braced herself as the vampire pushed them forward and send them hurtling down the hill at an amazing speed.

"Oh my Glob!" Marceline yelled as they whisked down the hill, gripping on to the sides of the sled to stop herself from falling off.

The sled slowed down as they approached the bottom of the hill.

Flame Princess looked shell shocked as she slowly climbed off the sled.

Marceline looked in a similar way, her hair sticking out in all directions.

"That..." she began. "...WAS AWESOME!" the vampire jumped off of the sled and kicked it up, catching it and putting it under her arm.

"I wanna go next!" Finn yelled. "Are you going again FP?"

Flame Princess stood next to Princess Bubblegum, crossing her arms in a similar way and smiling weakly. "I'll sit this one out."

"Looks like it's just you and me dude!" Marceline began to run up the hill again, Finn following closely behind her.

"They're quite adorable aren't they?" Bubblegum laughed as Marceline and Finn began to argue over who got to sit in the front.

The burning princess laughed as Finn was pushed to the back of the sled and Marceline sat in the front gripping the front tightly. "They're probably going to go a lot faster this time. I'm pretty sure Marceline slowed it down for me."

Princess Bubblegum's gut twisted with worry as Finn got off and backed away to go for a run up. "Is he doing a run up?" she asked.

Flame Princess nodded and pulled a face.

"Hey Marcy, look at our princesses." Finn observed with a smile.

"Heh. They're pretty rad, you doing a run up?"

Finn nodded and Marceline turned back around.

"Go for it dude!" Marceline yelled as Finn began to sprint back to the sled, kicking them off at an even faster speed than Flame Princess had travelled at.

The sled didn't even hit the ground for the majority of the ride, it skidded several metres past the princesses before coming to a halt and throwing both of its passengers off, sending them tumbling in the snow.

"Marcy!" Princess Bubblegum yelled and rushed over to where the sled had crashed.

"Finn!" Flame Princess did the same as she rushed over to her boyfriend.

Marceline sat up and shook snow out of her hair, holding her hand out to help Finn sit up too.

"MATHEMATICAL!" Finn yelled, high fiving Marceline.

Bubblegum held her hand out to pull Marceline up, rolling her eyes.

The vampire stuck her tongue out, teasing the princess, who promptly wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend's middle, hugging her. "You could've been hurt. Don't worry me like that."

"I'm going again." Marceline laughed. "You ready for round two, Finn?"

Finn rubbed his head as Flame Princess helped him up. "Nah, you and Peebs take this turn."

Princess Bubblegum went pale. "I am _not_ getting on that deathtrap!"

* * *

"What am I doing on this deathtrap?!" Princess Bubblegum yelled.

Marceline had managed to smooth talk her into getting on the sled, with the promise she'd go slow.

Bubblegum did feel safer than she thought with her girlfriend's legs around her and the vampire's arms firmly around her waist, but it was still scary to the princess.

"You ready, baby?" The vampire chuckled, resting her head on the princess's shoulder.

"Just get it over with." came the reply.

Marceline leaned forward and kissed Bubblegum's cheek, keeping her lips against the pink skin. "You'll be fine." she mumbled. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Hmph." Princess Bubblegum gripped the front of the sled tightly as Marceline pushed them off.

They didn't travel as fast as Marceline and Finn did, but it was still fast enough for Princess Bubblegum to scream.

The vampire laughed at her girlfriend's reaction and slowed the sled down to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

Princess Bubblegum got up instantly and wiped herself down of the snow, Marceline still laughing as she also got off of the sled.

"It's all yours dude, it's a total chick magnet." she joked to Finn as he took Flame Princess up the hill, walking hand in hand with his girlfriend.

Bubblegum went back to her first position with her arms crossed angrily.

"What's that look for? You enjoyed it didn't you?" Marceline asked, standing next to her girlfriend.

"It was terrifying, Marcy." the princess reached out her mittened hand and grabbed the vampire's hand.

"You're such a wuss." Marceline teased. "It wasn't even going tha-"

Marceline was cut off when the sled that Finn and Flame Princess were riding was heading straight for her and Princess Bubblegum.

She quickly grabbed the princess and wrapped her arms around her, moving out of the way of the rapidly approaching sled.

Princess Bubblegum squealed and buried herself into Marceline's chest.

"Sorry, Marcy!" Finn yelled behind him as the sled skidded past the pair.

"Finn!" Marceline yelled, trying not to laugh at her girlfriend's complete over-reaction. "You okay, Bonni?"

"I think I had a heart attack."

"You are _such_ a wuss." The vampire teased, still holding the princess close.

"Shut up, you butt." Princess Bubblegum replied into Marceline's chest.

**A/N: omg so that was my first oneshot. Opinions?**


End file.
